Caroling Christmas
by Kakasol728
Summary: Anna hates Christmas,not really showing it w the things she makes her 'friends' do during this time of year.But when her friends go away and leaves her and Yoh,and when he goes,she's alone to do all the things herself,she hears more than Christmas chimes


A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Especially the people from the earlier date part of the world. An AnYo (Anna x Yoh) fic. I miss doing these and its one of my first SK posts, third one actually.

I hope you like this guys! And hope you review too! I really miss Shaman King and I just wanna feel the Christmas air! I got this idea when I was in our car and my dad insisted on playing the X-mas Disc since December came.

Pilica: Kakasol728 doesn't own Shaman King!!!

Me: I wish…

Pilica: Its Christmas! Anything can happen!

Me: Except this, hahaha

* * *

"Caroling Christmas"

Anna hated Christmas.

That message wasn't so clear, she made everyone decorate the Onsen, made sure Tamao would cook great meals, had to have everyone on their best behavior and always got gifts.

But she hated it.

Even if she was surrounded with all the Christmas cheer, she never really felt it. She never seemed to warm up to it one bit. She sometimes thought it was just because she never was accustomed to those things, blamed it on her being an Itako, thought that it was just plain her, not liking it. But Pilica, one of the few she now called her friend told her it was because…

"Maybe everything that you see in Christmas isn't really it; you don't feel anything genuine"

That could be true; the decorations were to stop those nosy neighbors from commenting on a bare house and another was to keep it warm. The seriousness of the food, was typical, she didn't want to eat anything less of delicious. Having everyone on their best behavior was just to restrain herself from scolding and hitting them all in one night. And the gifts, she knew, were given forcibly and never because they liked her, it was because they feared her.

It was always like that for years. The six of them her, Yoh, Pilica, Ren, Horohoro and Tamao under one roof celebrating Christmas as always.

But it would be different this year.

Ren had to be called to China for important family and business matters, the siblings followed and thought they should try to spend their holiday at home with their tribe, Tamao wanted to go back to Izumo as well. But they'd promise to spend New Year's Eve together because it wouldn't be the same not starting the year together, this part Anna didn't find ethical, but she knew the parting couples (Ren x PilicaHorohoro x Tamao ) going separate ways couldn't take it, no matter how pointless Anna saw it. Even the Guardian ghosts took a vacation but that was the usual. So they all went, leaving Anna and Yoh behind, alone in their Onsen.

What was she going to do now?

They all left before she had a chance to get them to decorate the only part left to decorate was the inner part of the house. But they promised to send them, their gifts before or on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. Whatever needed to be done now was going to be done, was what Anna thought, no matter the little manpower she had.

"Yoh! Where are you going?" Anna scolded as she saw her fiancé tiptoe out the house

"Uh, hehehe, I thought of getting some food before tonight Anna!" was the nervous reply of the chuckling shaman

"Fine, here" she replied tossing him a notebook

"What's this?"

"The things to buy, you volunteered"

"Ano, right…"

"You can leave now"

"Hai! See you later Anna-chan!"

Before she could shout a scolding he was already out of sight.

Then she just realized she was going to have to decorate the inside of the Onsen all on her own. She couldn't wait for Yoh to decorate; she knew he'd be home late for reasons from falling asleep to losing directions. She sighed and looked at the new box of decorations and the bare Christmas tree already set up, those were the only things she managed to get the leaving busy bodies to do before they all left.

"If you want work done you have to do it yourself," she told herself commandingly

So she started with the Christmas tree, she got the rolled Christmas decoration ribbon and rolled in around the tree, from top to bottom

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_at the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

"What the?" she thought she heard something but then told herself it was just the wind.

Next she took a few Christmas Balls out from their plastic boxes and placed them on the tree, color coding them one by one and making sure they looked proper and made sure they wouldn't fall off.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

_Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

_And we'll do some caroling_

"What the heck is that?" she was sure she heard something again; it seemed like a distant caroling or something.

"Hn, caroling…" she dismissed it as that.

Next when she was done putting up the lights on the tree and put up a star on the top and finally made sure it was perfect for her before she moved on to the windows. She took out a few lines of bells and started putting them out, they rang as she placed them.

_Silver bells, silver bells_

_It's Christmas time in the city_

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring_

_Soon it will be Christmas day!_

There it was again, if it wasn't such a tradition Anna would have yelled at the carolers. She finished with the windows. So she went back to the decoration box and saw the lights, streamers and other decorations she could put at on the stairs and the hallways.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Don we now our gay apparel_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la._

_Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

"No way," was all she said, she was getting paranoid it was too much of a coincidence that what she was hearing…

_See the blazing Yule before us._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Strike the harp and join the chorus._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Follow me in merry measure._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_While I tell of Yule-tide treasure._

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

A song that could be paired up to what she was doing! She ignored it all and just got frustrated, she finished up at the hallways and the stairs and started on smaller things, she decorated the rest of the house with what was left in the box, like stockings, the candy canes, the decorative toys, the mistletoe…

_C is for the candy trimmed around the Christmas tree,_

_H is for the happiness with all the family,_

_R is for the reindeer prancing by the window pane,_

_I is for the icing on the cake as sweet as sugar cane,_

_S is for the stocking hanging on the chimney wall,_

_T is for the toys beneath the tree so tall,_

_M is for the mistletoe where everyone is kissed,_

_A is for the angels who make up the Christmas list,_

_S is for the Santa who makes every kid his pet,_

_Be good and he'll bring you everything in your Christmas alphabet!_

Anna was hearing things she knew it, or those carolers were just taunting her. She had enough, she stepped outside and saw there were not much anything, but she was shocked to see that it was snowing, she could have been mistaken but it was really snowing! Everyone, especially kids were playing outside.

"Oh no…" and she guessed it then she heard a new tune playing,

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten_

_and children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow._

She then shut the door; she didn't see any carolers who were singing that song. And she was, once in a long time, worried.

"I need a break, I'm hearing things," she then walked to a room with the TV and positioned herself before she turned the TV on. And when she did one of her soaps were on, very typical but she needed a break, even the corniest show with a Christmas theme would be okay for her now.

Then she watched as the heroine and hero of the show went into an argument, it seemed the man left her during the holidays and was wanting he back. This got a snort from Anna.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart,_

_But the very next day you gave it away,_

_This year to save me from tears,_

_I'll give it to someone special,_

She then turned the TV off, it couldn't have come from the show because it wasn't a musical and shows like that didn't put lyrics in the songs during those scenes. Anna got really annoyed for the day, why was she hearing Christmas carols all day? With everything she did?

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

The phone rang so ofcourse she picked it up.

"Hello?!" her frustration was really shown in her tone

"Uh, hi Anna" it was no other than her fiancé

"Where the heck are you?!"

"Ano, sorry Anna I got lost"

"Typical"

"Are you mad Anna-chan?"

"If you weren't far from me right now I'd let you see for yourself if I'm mad or not"

"Hehehe," he chuckled nervously "Are you done decorating already?"

"Duh baka, unlike you I get work done"

"Ah…"

"Are you coming here or not?"

"Don't worry Anna, I think I know where I am, I'll be home for Christmas!"

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

"No, just hurry home will you? You've got lot of other things to do Yoh!"

"Hai!"

"Bye"

"Bye Anna-chan!"

Then when she put down the phone the carols stopped. She was mad, in both definitions. She went outside to check for carolers and only saw kids making snow angels and snow men outside, simply enjoying the snowy afternoon, even if it was late already.

_Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_and two eyes made out of coal._

_Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,_

_He was made of snow but the children_

_know how he came to life one day._

"What the-" but this time she turned and saw little kids caroling outside the Onsen. They were cute and innocent. And for the first time today she knew she wasn't hearing things. She remained her harsh and cold composure; she was just planning to listen to them when they stopped, but they didn't leave.

She read their expressions and saw that they were asking something in return, she didn't know what to do, she was going to tell them to move on or something harsh but then she heard something again.

_People making lists,_

_Buying special gifts,_

_It's a time to be kind to one and all…_

_People you don't know,_

_Smile and nod hello,_

_Everywhere there's an air of Christmas joy…_

She looked at the kids and saw they weren't singing, she then looked inside the house and saw that there was one more box inside the decorations box, she went inside and looked at it.

**Give this to the carolers Anna! If there'll be some!**

**-Yoh**

She sighed and took the gift, and then she walked to the kids and gave them the gift. They all smiled and did the unthinkable, maybe it was because they didn't know Anna, they hugged her and for the first time Anna smiled in public.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away._

She may have not know where those carols were coming from but hey she was an Itako a lot of things were possible. She let them go and felt a little warm inside, then they went off and the next thing she saw was a grinning Yoh, carrying bags of groceries.

"Urasai," was all she said when she went inside

"That was a nice thing to do Anna," he said when he followed and closed the door

"I said shut up, you should start cooking"

"Hai!"

So she waited for him to cook when another song was what she heard. She was leaning on the wall like a guard when she heard it.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey_

_and some mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

She didn't know she was staring off into space.

"Let's eat Anna!" Yoh cut off the song and her daze

"Tch"

Then they ate in peace. Yoh was finished so he placed their dishes in the sink.

"I wasn't finish yet baka," Anna said with a scowl

"Come on Anna! I've got something to show you" then he pulled her to the living room where most of the decorations were including the tree. And he turned the lights on.

"Whoa," was Yoh's comment when the room lit up

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell,_

_That's the jingle bell rock._

"Hn," she both ignored his comment and the carol

"You did great Anna! WOW!"

"This isn't what you wanted to show me"

"Oh yeah! Here you go Anna-chan!" giving her a paper bag with Christmas designs on it

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," then she took the bag and sat down to open it

"Its from Ren, Pilica, Horohoro and Tamao," Yoh informed, when he said that she realized she was expecting it from him

_On the first day of Christmas_

_my true love sent to me:_

_A partridge in a pear tree._

_On the second day of Christmas_

_my true love sent to me:_

_Two turtle doves_

_And a Partridge in a pear tree…_

"Okay," was her reply but she was surprised when she opened it, it was a snow angel figurine, it looked very beautiful and there was a little note.

**Hey Anna! Sorry we didn't each get you a gift, we decided to give you this from all of us! We decided to give you this Snow Angel because your really pretty, Hahaha,**

Good thing they weren't home or else something would've happened

**Uh, really. We didn't choose a snow angel so you'll think we think you're the ice queen but we just really wanted you to see that your like an angel to us, your like our fort and disciplinarian, in a really good way. Well we really miss you and we hope you liked out gift! Thank you for everything Anna!**

**From your friends,**

**R.P.H.T.**

**I wrote the letter!**

**-Pilica**

She lowered her head to smile but Yoh thought it was something else.

"Anna-chan?" he asked sincerely

"What?" she raised her head up

"You're crying"

"What?!" she was shocked and wiped her face with a hand, it was wet

"Its okay Anna! Its normal, don't look so freaked out, hehehe," all he got was a death glare

"Okay how about I give you my gift!"

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

"No not yet, I'll give you yours first," was what Anna decided when she heard that carol, he didn't respond so she looked at him

"What?" she asked

"You got me a gift?"

"Duh baka," then she reached under the tree and picked up a box and shoved it to him "There"

"Wow! Thanks Anna!" Then he opened it and stared in shock

"You don't want it?" for some reason she felt distressed

"No…" then his hair fell to his face

_I broke my bat on Johnny's head;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I hid a frog in sister's bed;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

_I spilled some ink on Mommy's rug;_

_I made Tommy eat a bug;_

_Bought some gum with a penny slug;_

_Somebody snitched on me._

"Then what?" her worry was going to show in her voice

Then he looked up and smiled and hugged her tight

"Yoh what are you-"

"Thanks for the gift Anna," he paused "thanks for the shogun samurai blade"

"No problem Yoh," she practically fought for that blade

"Now my turn!" she asked herself how can he do mood changes like that?

Then he reached out into one of he bags he brought and took out a read and white box, "for you Anna-chan, Merry Christmas!"

"You're lucky it's Christmas," then she took the box and opened it

It revealed a necklace, a gold necklace with engravings, and the pendant was shaped like a heart.

**typical?**

But then she looked at the engravings, she expected it to be Anna or something but she found something else…

**Aishiteru**

She looked up and saw that Yoh was nervous and red

"Uh, Ano…"

"This isn't some kind of sick joke isn't it?"

"No! Ofcourse not!" Yoh put his hands up

"Good," then she did something he'd never thought she do

She tipped toed and kissed him, without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. And she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss and Anna wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Greeting cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one more wish to make_

_A special one for you_

When they broke apart for air, still in each others arms Yoh looked outside.

"It's snowing again" Anna said as she followed his gaze

"I don't mind being stuck here with you"

_Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._

And he leaned down to kiss her again.

Anna finally felt the genuine Christmas everyone talked about, she just needed a few carols and the guy she loved to get her to see it and now…

Now Anna didn't hate Christmas anymore.

Meanwhile a little note from the snow angel dropped to the floor

**P.S.**

**Anna! I kinda left my MP3 there; I think I didn't turn it off.**

* * *

A/N: That's it! Hope you review guys! Merry Christmas again!

And can anyone answer this question?

Not that one this

"Is there season 2 for Shaman King?"

That's all! See you guys!!! Hopefully soon!!!


End file.
